


An Infinity With You

by Girlaremo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Yoi - Freeform, Yuri's the bad guy this time :3c, Yuuri!! On Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlaremo/pseuds/Girlaremo
Summary: Visions of ethereal clouds, trees that glowed dimly, a lush garden before him.  It was beautiful.  Paradiso, a grand illusion.  In the middle of it all, there lay a figure wrapped in silks and chiffon—beautiful embroidery of gold on the hems.  Everything was splayed out as if he were sleeping.  Viktor recognized that face.   He could see him turn his head to him, lips moving but no sound came.“Yuri?”





	

_You were never really supposed to be here, you know._

 

The words hit him like a brick wall. It jolted him from his sleep, causing him to sit upright quite suddenly. What a dream... The visions haunted his mind for a moment, slowly fading from behind his eyelids.

 

Visions of ethereal clouds, trees that glowed dimly, a lush garden before him. It was beautiful. Paradiso, a grand illusion. In the middle of it all, there lay a figure wrapped in silks and chiffon—beautiful embroidery of gold on the hems. Everything was splayed out as if he were sleeping. Viktor recognized that face. He could see him turn his head to him, lips moving but no sound came.

 

“Yuuri?”   
  
_'Viktor. Viktor.'_ The words were soft and muffled, like they had been heard behind the folds of soft blankets. The thought was comforting, and he could feel himself relax and tumble into the warmth. More and more sounds came around him, and soon, everything faded to a dim grey. _'Viktor, wake up.'_

 

Quiet beeping rung in his ears, along with something wheezing. Dull sensation of something under his skin bothered him, but he couldn't move his hands or feet. The rush of oxygen flooded his nostrils, the thick woven fabric of something against his skin. The sensations were enough to make him curious as to where he was, and what he was doing here. _'Come on, please open your eyes for me.'_

 

His eyelids were heavy. They were such a terrible burden to lift, and what was in front of them was blurry. There were blurs of white on a grey background, and the occasional smear of color that he assumed was either a t-shirt or hair. “This is really unfortunate... The trauma from the accident was enough to put him into a coma. All we can do now is keep the pressure off his brain and hope he wakes up on his own.”

 

Coma? Viktor sat upright in the bed, looking at his hands. They weren't as blurry now, but there was something still inhibiting him from seeing clearly. “Poor kid...he's living here alone in town. There's no relatives, and only a couple friends in his phone.” That wasn't right at all. The doctors were standing next to the bed, looking over the figure, obscuring the face from him. “Tell the nurses to keep a close eye on him. Blood pressure and all.” Slowly, the men in white left. They pulled the curtain as Viktor slowly sat up, dragging himself from the bed. This was so peculiar... Like walking along in that dream before, the surreal feeling of not being able to do anything.

 

A quick look over the room told him a few things. A) This was not Japan. B) He was in a place called Delphinium Grove Hospital, and it was May 18th. A Thursday. Outside the hospital room, there were people moving around, patients in wheelchairs, kids crying for their parents after waking up from surgeries and the like. The smell of sterile gauze and bleach came to his senses. The faint odor of medical tape made him grimace a bit. Looking down at his clothing, there wasn't a hospital gown on him. “What in the world...” White shirt, black slacks, and no-brand shoes. The only hospital related item that was on him was the paper bracelet with his name on it, blood type and numeric ID for when it came time to pass medications. ' _Nikiforov, Viktor DOB 12/25/1990 180 cm 80kg'_ “Jeez...how'd they even know all of this...?” Figuring they probably found some sort of ID, it wasn't too much of a surprise to him.

 

Milling around the side of the room where he woke up, there were a couple things that came to his attention. There was a call light for the empty bed, the little red button standing out against the white sheets. Picking that up, he pushed the button a couple times, waiting to see what would happen. Of course, the light on the wall started flashing in two second intervals, and after a moment or two, a nurse came in. Tossing down the button, Viktor sighed. “Hey, I think there's a mistake here. I don't know what I'm doing here and...” He trailed off as she looked right past him, looking rather confused.

 

“Hunh...there's nobody in the second bed...” She murmured, turning off the call light before sighing lightly. “Oh well...Hospital's old.” Pushing her curly brown hair behind her ear, she walked her way around the other bed. Her scrubs said she was a nurse, and her badge confirmed it. College student, probably. Viktor followed, stopping short as she pulled back the curtain. The phantom pains suddenly made sense.

 

It was like a bad horror movie moment when the main character sees their dead body in front of them. The shock that runs through the body as they realize that indeed, something was very wrong. Viktor could feel his stomach drop. The whole side of his face was battered and bruised, leg was broken and put into a cast, and his arm had been turned so that an IV could be put in. There were all sorts of cuts and bruises along his person, and his silvery hair was still matted with blood in places. “It's such a shame that you're not awake. I bet you have a good personality.” The nurse murmured lightly, checking his vitals before sighing and walking out.

 

Viktor could only stare at the seemingly lifeless body in front of him. This was limbo, wasn't it? The endless state between life and death, and he was watching his own body potentially die. Running his hands through his hair, he started pacing, moving back and forth between the two beds. How did this happen? Why? Where was he, exactly? This seemed like a terrible dream to be having, and after that freakish incident in the apartment...If that even was what it seemed, anyways.

 

The only thing he could think of to do is sit and wait. Maybe some answers would come along, or some of his friends to check up on him. Maybe...

 

. o . o . o . o . o . o . o .

 

The weather was nice today. The air was fresh, everything smelled wonderful—like fresh cut grass and blooming flowers and wonderful pollen... While the whole day was nice and mild, Yuri couldn't help but to be under the influence of antihistamines and allergies. Ah, pollen. “You know, I'd pull out my hair if it meant that I didn't have allergies.” Walking along the streets, he and Yuuko leisurely talked.

 

“Don't do that, you wouldn't look good bald.” She teased, poking at the soft serve she had gotten after they had gone off campus. It was a bit of a college town they lived in, and it was their second year. After graduating high school, they went together, being each other's emotional support system. For Yuri on the bad days, and for Yuuko when she had a bad day of practice and was aching all over.

 

“I guess you're right, though.” Yuuri sighed, looking up to the clear blue sky.

 

“Did you hear about that accident last week?” Yuuko asked, pulling the other back to conversation. “They still haven't found an actual ID for that man that got hit. Apparently he's still out and unable to say anything.”

 

“That's crazy...” He couldn't imagine being unknown to everyone. Other than the notes jotted down on the man's phone, it was like he was completely invisible. Unknown to all. “But still, there has to be something about him-”

 

“Nope. Plus, the driver said he appeared out of nowhere. He just blinked and he hit the car and was flung about five feet away. Maybe he's a mysterious time traveler from the future warning us about some sort of apocalypse?”

 

There was a moment of silence between them, both looking at each other with uneasy expressions. “Where did you pull that idea from?”

 

“I dunno...it just came out of nowhere, didn't it?” Yuuri chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck as they walked along. With it being late afternoon, the sun was starting to hang a bit lower in the sky, and the air was warmed through. “I don't know what it is, but I've been having odd bits of deja vu.”

 

“How so?” Yuuka asked, tilting her head as they walked along. “You've been here for how long now?”

 

Well, he started college three years ago, and he had quite the handle on the town. “It's just when I see people out of the corner of my eye. Like if I looked down at my phone and I think I see someone I know, and then they're not there.”

 

“So kind of like you're being haunted?” At that moment Yuuri looked at Yuuka and furrowed his brows.

 

“...You make it sound like I'm being bothered by a restless spirit or something. Just forget it—“ He sighed, swinging his book bag over his shoulder. “It probably happens to everyone anyways.”

 

“Yeah...Oh, that reminds me, you're doing your clinical trials at the hospital next weekend, right? Are you excited?”

 

“It's nothing I'm not used to, so not really. I've been doing nursing all around, so...” For a while now, he had been studying so that he could eventually become a doctor, but now he was getting experience in nursing homes among other places. So far, so good. “I've actually been asked to start shadowing doctors so that I can get a feel for what's going on there. It can't be much more than turning residents and answering call lights.”

 

“True, but there's lots of things at hospitals you can't unsee. Like if you're working the trauma unit or the ER or something.” Shrugging in response, the block came to a four way intersection, where they were meant to go their seperate ways. “I'll see you at some point this weekend, though, right?”

 

“Yeah, I'll be studying and working all weekend. I'll eventually get some free time.” Yuuri hummed, walking backwards a bit as he watched Yuuko go. “I'll text you if someone picks up any of my shifts, though!”

 

“Alright, Yuuri! See you!”

 

It would have been nice to say that there was going to be some free time for Yuuri to catch up with Yuuka and hang out with her friends, but there really wasn't much time at all on his hands. He was constantly working, making sure that he had enough money to keep himself going through school. He could have stayed home with his parents and ran a little bed and breakfast, but he decided that he wanted to help people in a different way. After all, life was an experience, and he wanted to see what the world had to offer.

 

Walking back to his apartment, he actually had a roommate that always seemed to be home. Yurio wasn't really much of a socialite, and it showed sometimes. Not to mention, he had said that he wasn't going to college, and he had a part time job during the night to keep the rent going, so that was all Yuri needed. Plus, he was always punctual with his payments so the landlord wouldn't be upset.

 

The only problem was that it was an old building, and the two of them lived on the fourth floor without an elevator. Bringing up groceries was hell enough, but a long day of school only to go upstairs, change, then back down the stairs to work was even worse. But... it was life, and it kept him in shape for the most part.

 

Looking back, he actually was a bit heavy when he graduated, and he lost a bunch of weight when he went to school and money became tight, and with his parents not feeding him regularly, he supposed maybe it was for the better.

 

With the four story jog up the stairs brought him to the apartment, the door was already unlocked, and the place smelled of takeout, more so the smell of food from the Russian bakery that was a couple blocks down. Yurio was laying on the couch, playing some rhythm game on a hand held gaming system. “You look like you've had a busy day.”

 

“Mm...I worked all night. I just woke up, ordered food. So far, I'm doing great.” Yurio looked up from the screen, furrowing his brows. “What about you? School and work?”

 

“Yup...same thing, different day.” Lugging his bag onto the floor, he slipped off his shoes and wandered to the big easy chair near the television. There were a couple gaming consoles that were hooked up to the television, along with the wireless router that sat below the television. The consoles were Yurio's but the wifi came with the apartment. “I'm going to be doing clinical work sooner or later, so that's a change of scenery...”

 

“That's a plus.” Yurio was back at the screen again, punching buttons while music played. Usually, he seemed kind of grouchy, but today, Yurio was quite pleasant. “Oh, and there's leftovers for you in the fridge. Perogies and soup. Hope you like beets.”

 

“Eh...As long as it's edible, right?” That was usually the gist of how he lived his life. Just barely, making sure that he was afloat and could afford things in his life. Even now, as long as he ate and got himself ready for work in time, everything was fine. “I'm also going to be working tonight. I'm also planning on stopping by the convenience store on the way back. You need anything?”

 

“Nyet.” Yurio answered, sitting upright to look at Yuuri in the kitchen. _'So he's doing clinic work now...I wonder how long it'll take before he sees him.”_ Yurio thought, shrugging his shoulders. _“It's not like Viktor can actually talk to him now anyways.”_

 

Maybe this time they'd all survive unscathed.

 


End file.
